Dragon Ball Z: Fuchi's Story
by Anti-Disney
Summary: Follow Fuchi and Migoto, Gohan's twin sister, as they fight alongside the Z fighters in an alternate universe. Starts six years after Cell and ends after Buu.Will have original arcs.


**Hello, well I'm not really working on this story right now. I've just been playing with the idea for about a year now so I finally decided to sit down and write it. I'd like to write another chapter right now but with school, my other fanfictions, and my original stories on Fictionpress I'd never have time. So for now I'll just throw this out there and if people like it I'll start putting this in my top priorities. Well thank you and for now, goodbye!**

* * *

><p>He<em> was dreaming. There wasn't a doubt it in his mind. All around him, the peaceful, large, undustrial planet of Rosidae, was in ruins. All over the debris littered streets were broken parts of buildings and worse of all, the broken bodies of thousands of civilians.<em>

_"Is anyone there?" He screamed out loud, a voice in the back of his head already telling him the negative answer._

_"Please! Answer me someone!"_

_He dropped his head down, his eyes closed tightly as to keep the tears in._

_"Son..."_

_His head shot up, turning every way to look for the femine voice that called out to him, to his mother. Every where he looked, a body of someone he knew looked up at him with lifeless glazed over eyes. _

_"Mother?" He held out his hand, a ball of blue light glowing as it appeared in his hands, a ki blast, "Mother? Where are you? What happened here?"_

_"Son...please...they're...doing something to me..." Silence, then a sound of liquid pouring against the ground, "SON!"_

He woke up, shooting up so fast his head hit the roof of the small pod he was in. He looked around, not taking too long seeing as how we was in a small space pod.

"Oh yeah...I remember now." He leaned his head back, "My planet is gone."

* * *

><p>She was short in comparision to her twin brother. While he stood at 5'9 she stood at 5'4. She had long, spkiy hair down to her neck, looking like a smaller version of Raditz's hair. She had the same skin tone and eye color, black but hers were shining with an almost endless supply of excitement.<p>

"Gohan! Can you believe it? We're going to a tournament! A Tournament! Not just a any tournament but the World Martial Arts Tournament!"

Her brother Gohan smiled, "Yeah I know Migoto, Mom wanted us to get the prize money to pay for our food expenses. So that means one of us have to win."

Migoto smiled and nodded, "Yup! But you're going to win anyways! I mean, no one here can beat you when you try! Not even Vegeta can win!"

Gohan smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, "Hey now, don't let Vegeta hear that. I have enough problems as it is."

Migoto nodded and leaned against her brother's side as they stood in a line. Aparently a lot of people liked the food here as the line was even bigger than the one to get in.

The people behind Gohan and Migoto, a blue haired woman and a black haired woman with her hair in a bun sighed.

"Gohan, you think not haing a full stomach is the end of the world."

Gohan chuckled and did the famous Son grin. Migoto frowned and whined, "But Mommmmm, no food is the end of the world!"

Bulma, the blue haired woman chuckled, "Their right Chi-chi, they get most of their energy from their food. Besides, the more they eat the more energy they can burn off winning the money."

Chi-chi hummed before closing her eyes and nodding, "True, I'm just glad that Vegeta isn't here, otherwise I'd have to deal with him sulking for not winning."

Bulma frowned at her, "You're lucky he's off training, otherwise we'd be getting riched."

Gohan and Migoto tuned them out as they stared at the line of food set up with a glazed over expression.

* * *

><p>He sighed to himself as he pressed a buton in the small pod, "Its amazing I haven't gone crazy yet. I've been in this pod for..." He closed his eyes and sighed, <em>I can't even remember that much.<em>

"If only I was there. I could've helped Mother out and our planet would still be alive."

He opened his eyes and looked around space, the millions of stars, the huge planets as he passed by their orbits. He looked down at the canner, "The only planet around here with life is the planet called...Earth." He nodded and pressed a few more buttons, "Scanning power levels of residents."

He waited for a couple minutes as data rolled across the screen before stopping.

He rubbed his eyes and checked again before looking back at the screen.

"100,000,000...and another one near it with a 90,000,000..." He gulped, "That 100,000,000 one is almost as strong as my mother. Who would've thought that another planet would have someone almost as strong as Mother."

He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "First thing I do when I get out is taking a bath."

Inside the pod red lights blared as a woman's mechanical voice started saying, "**WARNING."**

He leaned forward as his fingers raced across a keyboard attached to the side of the pod, "**WARNING WARNING WARNING."**

"Damn it what is it?"

He looked at a screen above the keyboard and sweatdropped, "Oh...okay." He pressed a few more buttons and the red light and the alarms shut off, "I'm just minutes away from Earth's atmosphere. When I get there I'll go and check out the people with the power levels then hopefully find some place to bathe."

He leaned back as he enabled the pods cloaking system as the planet Earth became bigger and bigger.

* * *

><p>Migoto sat down on a bench with her eyes closed and her legs crossed. Gohan sat next to her with her eyes open as he leaned forward. In front of them was Goten and Trunks playing with toys as other kids crowded around them.<p>

Migoto opened her eyes and smiled at the sight, "So, how long till the tournament?"

Gohan answered without looking away, "An hour or so. Why? Feeling anxious?"

Migoto shook her head as her smile fell, "No, its just..."

Gohan straightened up in his seat and his serious expression appeared as his grin disappeared from sight, "Are you okay? The last time you looked like that was the fight with Bojack."

Migoto nodded, "I'm fine, its just like I feel like I'm missing something. Like something is going to happen and I'm a part of it. We all are, like always."

Gohan nodded, "In that case I'll send Chi-chi and Bulma home, who would've thought that a sayain womens intuitions like yours could help us prepare for these kind of things."

Migoto sighed, "Its only happened once, and that was with Bojack. We could've pepared for bigger things like Cell or something."

Gohan chuckled, "True, but we all have our teasing factors."

Migoto stood up, "And I can't wait till I find yours, Gohan." She started stretching, popping her neck and shoulders.

Gohan nodded, "Going on a trip? Be sure to be back in an hour, our tryouts are in about an hour an a half."

Migoto nodded and floated for a second before disappearing from sight.

* * *

><p>"<strong>ONE MINUTE TILL IMPACT."<strong>

Migoto smiled as she closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the wind against her face.

"**50 SECONDS TILL IMPACT."**

She laughed freely, her eyes shining with a sense of freedom.

"**40 SECONDS TILL IMPACT."**

She flew higher into the air, closing her eyes and laughing once more as she let herself free fall.

"**30 SECONDS TILL IMPACT."**

She closed her eyes, umbeknown to her the flame covered projectile heading her way.

"**20 SECONDS TILL IMPACT."**

She sighed, letting her stress evaporate as her hair billowed behind her.

"**10 SECONDS TILL IMPACT."**

**"NINE."**

She grinned, "Nothing is going to happen today. If anything does, Gohan can handle it. Like he did the last few times."

"**EIGHT."**

**"SEVEN."**

**"SIX."**

"Although this feeling in my gut...I know something BIG is going to happen today. I just hope its for the better for once."

"**FIVE."**

**FOUR."**

**THREE."**

Migoto froze before looking up and gasping with shock, "Crap!"

She flew out of the way as the falling space pod soared past her, just barely catching a glimps of the person inside.

"**TWO."**

Migoto grabbed her head, "Just what I need."

**"ONE."**

The space pod landed in the middle of a wheat field, setting it to flame. Migoto landed in front of it, blowing apart the flames with ki easily.

She leaned forward and nocked ont the space pod, "Come on buddy, I know you're in there."

* * *

><p><em>Knock knock.<em>

He groaned as he grabbed his head, "Someone is knocking?"

_Knock knock!_

The knocks became louder, "Eh, someone is knocking...how do I open this thing?"

"**CRASH LANDING SUCCESS. MANUAL SYSTEM OVERHEATED, VOICE ACTIVATED ENABLED."**

He smiled, "Oh thats how. Open hatch."

The hatch opened slowly, every second more light was let in and blinded him.

He covered his eyes with his arm, squinting his eyes to help him see. The hatch fell open, hitting the ground with a heavy thud.

"Oh there you are, I was worried you died or something."

He looked up, seeing a femine sillhoutte above him, leaning forward with her right arm outstretched.

He couldn't help it really, he had been stuck in a space pod for at least a year now, maybe more, seeing someone who he could understand. He opened his mouth, his throat so dry all he could do was croak.

He was able to see her now, tan skin, long spiky black hair down to to the end of her neck. She was wearing an orange gi, a blue shirt below it. It wasn't firm fitting and allowed to show enough skin to the point to show that she was muscled but not to the point of seeming buff. It also showed enough to make her look like the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Dry throat? In that case follow me, I know where we can get some water and food." She floated in the air before slowly flying away. He smiled and took off, flying behind her at an even pace.

She turned her head to watch him, "Impressive, I didn't even ask if you could fly. Sorry about that. Well you look like you could go faster."

Migoto smiled and turned back around to watch in front of her.

_This is weird. This has to be the first alien who came here that hasn't wanted to kill people since Dad. Then again he was but he was dropped on his head so...maybe he's the first? Eh, doesn't really matter, he isn't trying to kill me. He looks prety cool too._

_Black hair that has a tint of blue in it, his hair looks like Gohan's minus the blue. He's muscled, he's not buff though. He looks like any saiyan would. His eyes are dark blue though, and he has a scar from his chest to his neck. Most of its covered by his dark blue gi with the black undershirt. He almost looks like Gohan entirely, except this guy's aura is gold with blue flashes here and there. Its almost like he's in a super saiyan state right now._

She closed her eyes and inwardly gasped, her eyes flying open with shock, _His energy levels are huge! He's as strong as Gohan in his base form! I hope he isn't going to turn on me._

After a while Migoto saw what she was looking for, the World Martial Arts Tournament. The front was crowded, and she could faintly see Gohan in the register booth.

She landed behind a corner near to a food booth, "Here." She said handing him money, "Ask for water and enough hamburgers to make sure you have a couple cents left and you should be good. I have to go now, I'll find you later just stay here okay?"

He nodded, turning to the booth and waiting in line.

Migoto nodded and flew off towards the register booth, smiling once more at the mysterious man.

* * *

><p>Gohan turned his head as he saw her jogging to him, "Hey Migoto, how was your flying?"<p>

Migoto smiled, "It was great!"

Gohan nodded and turned back around as he waited in line, "I noticed there was another power level with you, pretty powerful too."

Migoto cocked her head to the side and frowned, "I don't know what you're talking about, Gohan."

Gohan put his hand behind his neck and did the famous Son Grin, "Alright then, maybe I was just imagining it."

Migoto nodded and the two turned and waited in the line as the "Champion and Savior of the World, Hercule Satan" demistrated the punching machine.

Unbeknown to them a tall, covered figure was watching them and another covered figure stood in the back of line.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Its the time you've all been waiting for! The start of the World Martial Arts Tournament!" The blonde announcer, with his sunglasses covering his eyes, waited as the crowd exploded in cheers, "I know I know, you all came here for the food am I right?"

The crowd booed loudly and the announcer grinned, "No? Then you must be here too..." He paused for dramatic effect, "Watch the best fighting in the world!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the announcer grinned, "In just a few short moments the contestants will take a test to see who gets in and who doesn't! Out of the 200 hundred people who came here today only sixteen will be able to enter! Our champion Hercule devised a perfect test just for this reason! And as we speak, the sixteen contestants are being found!"

"Gohan...since when has a punching machine been a good test?"

He shrugged, "Truthfully, this is a terrible test. Strength isn't all there is to fighting. There's stratedgy, speed, instinct, in fact strategy is how Dad and Piccolo won against Raditz."

Migoto nodded her head, "I bet we aren't the only people outraged by this."

Gohan shook his head, "Nope. Krillen was in front of us in line and he looked pretty mad."

Migoto grinned, "So who else do we know is entering?"

"Krillen and Piccolo, Vegeta is off somewhere and 18 is taking care of Marron so she's not competing."

Migoto smiled and nodded, "Where's Piccolo then? He's usually waiting with us?"

Gohan shrugged, "Knowing him? He's probably meditating somewhere, probably got this done with, besdies don't you notice there's no cameras?"

Migoto looked around and grinned, "Ah I see, he must've been one of the first people here then."

Gohan nodded, "Looks like we're next. Be sure to lower your ki enough, okay?"

She nodded and went forward, receiving wolf whisltes and men calling out their numbers. She sighed, "Men." And cocked her fist back, letting it fly forward at the pace of a snail. Everyone, bar Gohan and the two cloaked figures, started laughing as her fist finally hit.

The number on the screen paused a zero before going higher. And higher. And even higher until it stopped at 231.

Gohan facepalmed, _We agreed on just below 135, you were 96 above that Migoto!_

Gohan stepped up, his orange gi showing off his muscles to show to the crowd he wasn't a nerd, "_High school is getting to me it seems."_

He punched forward, already walking away as the number stopped at 232, leaving the crowd of fighters and staff members flabergasted.

Gohan chuckled as the two cloaked figures grinned, one looking like the physical manifest of sin and the other peaceful.

"In just a few moments the contestants will come up here and draw slots, with our champion Hercule starting!" The crowd cheered, "Are you ready to watch amazing fights?"

The announcer grinned, "Any predictions about who is going to win?"

"HERCULE HERCULE!"

The announcer clapped his hands, "Alright then! Let's bring our contestants out!"

The crowd cheered loudly as two staff members came out with a large white board, following them was the big man, or oaf, himself. Hercule Satan! Behind him was his daughter Videl with her two friends Gohan and Migoto next to her. The taller cloaked figure walking at a controlled pace behind them with the smaller one walking behind Migoto. Behind them was Jewel, Killa, Spopovich, Pintar, Yamu, Mighty Mask. Behind them all was Piccolo, known as Ma Jr., and Krillen, Man-Wolf, and King Chappa.

Everyone cheered, even more loudly, as they came out. The announcer grinned and waved towards with with his hands, "And here you have them folks, don't they look like a strong group?"

The crowd cheered and booed as they cheered for Hercule.

In the group of contestants Videl growled, "Why are you here, Gohan, Migoto?"

Migoto sighed, "Because our mother said we needed the money."

Gohan nodded, "I even offered to get a job but she said this would be easier."

Videl looked at him with narrowed eyes, "Fighting in a world tournament is easier than getting a job?"

"Yup."

Videl growled, "Okay then, but Migoto you can't fight! Your weaker than Sharpener!"

Gohan paused in his walking for a second, bumping into the person behind him. He grunted as he hit what felt like a steel wall. He turned his head, only to see the cloaked figure push past him. He shrugged and caught up to Videl and Migoto, "Migoto, you put yourself at Sharpener's level? Thats sad even for Master Roshi's Turtle."

Migoto frowned, "Hey...okay yeah that's sad. I'll be sure to fix that." She shrugged as she stood rigid straight, "I hope I fight someone strong straight off."

The announcer smiled at them all, "We have a lot of old faces here today! We only have two new ones here, you all know the others!" He walked in front of Gohan, "What's your name Son?"

"Gohan Son."

The announcer gulped, lowering his hand with the microphone, "Son of Goku?"

Gohan put a hand behind his neck and grinned, "Yeah." He said sheepishly.

The announcer grinned in excitement, "Thats great! We'll have a great show this year!" He raised his microphone, "Folks we have the son of a past Champion! Let's hear it for the son of Goku, the champion before Hercule!"

Gohan smiled sheepishly as Videl's eyes were wide in shock and her mouth was hanging open.

The announcer smiled at him, wishing good luck before moving on to Migoto, "And you miss?"

Migoto smiled, "My name is Migoto Son, I'm Goku's daughter and Gohan's brother."

The announcer gasped, almost dropping his microphone, "No way...this may be our best year yet..." He rubbed his eyes as tears of excitement were shown. "Moving on!"

He moved on to the taller cloaked figure, "You sir...or miss?"

The figure crossed his arms, "C."

"C?"

The announcer ran a hand through his hair as he moved on to the figure cloaked in a black ripped up cloth, "You sir?"

The figure raised his hand and did a small salute, "Sotsu."

The announcer smiled, "Well Sotsu I wish you luck on the tournament." He turned to the crowd, "Let's hear it for the new contestants!"

The crowd cheered in support, despite their cheering for Hercule. Videl turned to Gohan and Migoto, "I hope you guys don't get hurt to badly. Just hope you don't fight me or my father."

Gohan and Migoto nodded, _That'll be one of the easier fights!_

Piccolo smirked as he watched Gohan and Migoto, Krillen sighing as he already knew he would lose.

The announcer waved a staff member forward who was holding a box with a hole on the top, "Contestants will now draw numbers which we will then draw on the board."

Hercule stepped up, "And since I'm the World Champ and the person who saved you all from Cell, I go first!"

Hercule reached his hand in, pulling out a number. He looked at it then showed it to the staff members and the announcer, "Number five!"

The crowd cheered once more, reason unknown, as they wrote the number on the board.

Videl went next, drawing one and showing the announcer, "Thirteen."

Migoto went next, "Number six."

The crowd cheered as they found the first person for Hercule to "beat."

Gohan growled at the crowd as he drew his number, "Fifteen."

Sotsu walked up and drew a number, he showed his to the announcer who nodded his head, "Number four!"

Sotsu nodded and stepped back in line. The taller figure walked forward, drawing his and showing it to the announcer, "Number three."

Krillen stepped forward, "Please let me be last."

Krillen drew a number, groaning, "I'm number seven."

Piccolo went forward, "Number sixteen."

Videl looked at the tall, intimidating namekian and then to Gohan, the goofy nerd of Orange Star High, "Gohan forfeit, please." She whispered to him.

Gohan shook his head, "Nah, Migoto and I'll be fine."

Videl looked like she was ready to say more but stopped as the announcer finished drawing numbers.

"Okay here's the results Ladies and Gentlemen!" He looked at the board, "For Round One we have Spopovich versus Pamput, both major contestants. Spopvich was the runner up in the last tournament, losing to our champion Hercule!" He gestures to Pamput, "This here is King Chappa, he's a former champion that hasn't been seen since the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament where he lost in the perliminaries against Goku Son, not yet a champion."

"Round two is Sotsu versus the mysterious C. Not much is known about either of them but standing next to them you can just feel they're strong."

"Round Three is the match between Hercule Satan and Migoto Son. A match between the current champion and the daughter of the former champion. Personally I'm looking forward to this match and I hope you do the same!"

Hercule stepped forward and grabbed the microphone from the announcer's hands rudely and brought it up to his lips, "I just have one thing to say to the son and daughter of _Goku_, this is a real fight, no tricks! This is where real fighters are, not magicians!

Migoto growled, "I'll tell you when I see one, fraud."

The contestants looked at them with either indifference or shock on their faces. Videl looked at Migoto with newfound respect that she fought back against her father. Hercule smirked at her before dropping the microphone and walking away, into his suite most likely.

The announcer growled in the back of his throat but smiled when he started talking again, "Round Four is going to be against a former finalist Krillen and Jewel! Krillen was a contestant in three Tournaments and a semi-finalist in two and a quarter-finalist in the third. Its safe to say he's a legend in the Martial Arts World. His opponent Jewel was in the last tournament, going to the semi-finals to fight Hercule Satan!"

"Round Five is against Pintar and Man-Wolf, both past contestants but never making it past the first round. Let's cheer them on today folks!"

Round Six is against Yamu and Mighty Mask. Mighty Mask has never made it past the first round but the same cannot be said for his opponent. Yamu was been a quarter-finalist in the last tournament, going aginst Spopovich before falling unconcious just seconds before Spopovich. Safe to say he's a strong one this year!"

The annoncer paused for breather, "Round Seven is the famous Videl Satan, daughter of Hercule Satan and the guardian of Satan City. She was the champion of the first Junior Finalist at the last tournament and this year she aims to become the champion! Let's all give her a round of applause! Her opponent is Killa, he was able to make it to the Second Round last tournament but ultimaely lost against Spopovich."

"Round Eight, Gohan Son and Ma Jr! This fight will be the fight of the year folks! When Goku Son first went up against Ma Jr. they destroyed the entire ring! If Gohan Son is anything like his father then he'll defiantly show you all the true meaning of Martial Arts! Now Ma Jr. here is no pushover, in fact he's a martial arts legend! If he gets serious then everyone be careful! I doubt the ring will be the only thing destroyed!"

He grinned and swept his hands out, "Well there you have it folks! The contestant of the World Martial Arts Tournament, lets give them a round of applause!"

The crowd screemed, making Piccolo almost rip his ears off as the Z gang and friends sat in the auddience.

The announcer smiled, "In fifteen minutes the first match will start so please make sure to buy snacks or drinks at the recention stands now." He turned and walked off the stadium.

Videl walked next to Gohan and grabbing his arm, "Explain yourself, you never told me you were the son of Goku! Do you know what that means? Can you imagine what would happen if we fought? Oh it'll be amazing!" Her eyes were wide, looking like she was a little kid handed fifty dollars in a candy store.

Gohan smiled nervously while Migoto laughed, "Calm down Videl, people might think you like him."

Videl growled, "As if!" She walked away with her head high and eyes closed

Migoto laughed as Gohan began to sweat due to the fear of Videl finding him out. Migoto grinned one more time before a serious look appeared on her face, "You sensed it too, didn't you?"

Gohan nodded, "Those cloak figures are powerful, it'll be trouble if they pick a fight with us here. Looks like that feeling of yours earlier was right."

Migoto nodded, "I'll go tell Piccolo and Krillen. We may need senzu beans after this."

Gohan nodded before leaning against the wall and closing his eyes. Migoto walked towards Piccolo and Krillen, thankful that Videl had left for a drink of water.

"Hey Krillen, Piccolo. We might have a problem."

Krillen sighed to himself, "It seems every get together we have there's a problem. I'll go get the senzu beans." He walked away after that, running a hand through his hair.

Migoto looked at him weirdly, "Hey Piccolo, have you noticed he does that a lot?"

Piccolo grinned but kept his eyes closed as he leaned against the wall, "He does it now because he never had that chance before."

Migoto nodded, "Sorry that we can't talk more, there's a girl from our High School that would follow us if she saw us talking."

Piccolo shrugged, "Not my problem, I'll expect a spar with you after mine with Gohan today."

Migoto nodded while smiling, "Of course Mr. Piccolo."

She turned and walked away, noticing the cloaked figure of Sotsu watching her.

"The time for Match One is now here! Spopovich and King Chappa, please come enter the stadium!"

The crowed cheered as Spopvich and King Chappa exited the waiting area. Spopovich was grinning, like he had an easy win while King Chappa had his arms crosses over his chest with his eyes closed.

The two entered the ring. The announcer smiled, "Alright, you both know the rules here. In 30 minutes if a you both are still standing then the judges will decide a winner."

King Chappa nodded while Spopovich smirked, "A puny guy like this will be out in one hit!"

King Chappa opened his eyes and settled into a stance, "Never underestimate an opponent."

Spopovich didn't bother with a stance, "You have no chance Old Timer!" The announcer frowned since he was almost the same age but shrugged and started the match, jumping off quickly per habit.

King Chappa didn't move at all as Spopvich charged him. Once Spopovich was above him King Chappa reacted.

"Bouhyaku-Ken."

King Chappa didn't move as his hands blurred. From each oh his two hands fifty appeared, counting the real ones. Only Gohan, Migoto, Piccolo, Krillen, Sotsu and C were able to see them.

Spopovich stopped in his charged, one hundred craters in his skin. Due to his large size and muscle mass all of the hits had been on his chest and it looked like his chest had been pushed in.

Spopovich tried to say something but all that came out was a croak as his large body hit the stadium, cracking some of the tiles. The announcer gasped as he ran back on stage, the crowd silent. Hercule, who actually watched the fight due to King Chappa being a past Champion, gasped.

"That wasn't the Hasshu-ken." Said King Chappa as he bowed, "That was the attack that once killed me. I was foolish and that mistake cost my students their lives. Since my rebirth I have improved all of my attacks. A weak person like you has no chance of winning against me."

The announcer gulped as medics came out and put Spopovich on a large stretcher. With difficulty they were able to lift him using a dozen men. The crowd cheered as King Chappa left the stadium.

The announcer gulped once more as he called out, "What an amazing match! One hundred hits in just a couple seconds! He isn't a former champion for nothing!" He clapped his hands and put the microphone to his lips, "Would Sotsu and C come on to the stadium?"

Migoto raised her head as she watch C and Sotsu walk past her. Gohan watched them as well, espicially C. As Sotsu walked past Migoto she caught a glimps of blue-black hair.

Migoto gasped, almost reaching for him when he turned his head, "Thank you."

He disappeared from sight, reappearing at the doorway meters away with C who was just walking out.

The two entered the stadium, looking at each other. From Sotsu's perspective C appearred tall and muscled, but his dark green cloak didn't show it.

The announcer walked up to the two, "Do you two know the rules?"

Sotsu shrugged while C didn't move. The announcer took that as a no and told them, "No excessive force. No maiming, weapons, or killing. If you take a step outside the ring you lose, if you are knocked unconcious you lose, and if you fall you have ten seconds to get up. Clear?"

Sotsu nodded and C still didn't move. The announcer walked off the stadium and held his left hand up, "Let the match begin!"

Sotsu settled into a stance, C not. Sotsu cracked his neck as he waited and then the wait was over.

C disappeared from sight, shocking everybody. He reappeerred above Sotsu with his right fist already flying towards his head. Sotsu ducked under it and uppercutted C. C reared back from the blow, stunned.

Gohan shot off the wall and leaned against the sign by the doorway, "That power! Migoto you sensed it too right?"

Migoto, next to him nodded, "Its even more powerful than seven years ago. I never expected to see him again."

Piccolo nodded as he moved behind the two, "Don't forget the other one, Sotsu. He was able to land the first hit, that means he isn't some small fry."

Migoto nodded, "Yeah, if he's who I think he is then he has no problem fighting back."

Gohan nodded, "The power from earlier..."

C moved back and settled into his stance, "So you aren't a regular human? Impressive."

Sotsu settled back into his stance, "Human? Is that what you call the inhabitants of Earth?"

C gasped as Sotsu appeared in front of him with both of his fists cocked back, "Double Smash!"

C reared back as the two fists hit his chest at insane speeds. Gohan cupped his chin, "Its a phsyical attack that throws punches at such an insane speed that it causes the fists to heat up and burn, notice the cloak."

C's cloak had burned in the middle, revealing blue skin with black dots. Gohan choked, "Its him!"

C turned his head and looked at Gohan, "So, you finally noticed then?" He grabbed his cloak, pulling it off quickly, "Stupid saiyan."

Everything stopped, people stopped breathing at the sight of the creature in the stadium. He was tall, his skin colored blue with black dots. He had a humanoid appearance but was anything but human. He had two large black wings with a retracted tail between them. All in all he was quite the intimidating person, or android.

"IT'S CELL!"

The crowd screamed in fear as they rushed out of the bleachers in fear. In just a few seconds everyone was gone, even Hercule and Videl, leaving only Piccolo, Sotsu, Gohan, and Migoto in the stadium. He lifted his hand, smirking, as he a ki blast started to form in his hand, aiming at his target of a pregnant woman being helped by several young boys.

He froze when a ki blast hit the side of his head, he turned to face Sotsu.

Sotsu shrugged and grabbed his own cloak, "I don't know why these people are afraid of a blue bug but I'm certainly not." He threw off his cloak revealing himself.

Migoto gasped, "I told him to stay at the food bar! I knew it was him!" Gohan frowned at her, ready to give her the Brotherly Talk.

Sotsu turned to her, "Hey there! Its nice to meet you Migoto! Sorry I couldn't talk earlier! But now I've bathed and eaten I fell as good as new! Oh and nice name, very fitting."

Cell laughed, "I see, your new to this planet then? I wonder just how strong you are."

With the crowd gone, with the exception of the Z gang and their friends, even the contestants were gone, no one had seen Sotsu reveal himself. Videl had been dragged away by her father the moment he had seen Cell.

Sotsu shrugged and relaxed his muscles, "Oh I was under a fake name by the way, what type of name is Sotsu anyways? It means "son" for crying out loud! My real name is Fuchi." He missed the grimace that Gohan _Son_ and Migoto _Son_ had.

He disappeared then, teleporting over the stadium.

Cell frowned, "Your pretty fast." He said as he followed him with his eyes, "But I've fought stronger. I was a Cell Jr. that had escaped Gohan's killing of my family. I was strong then but with time I've grown stronger, I'm even more powerful than my father. You have no chance of defeating me." He blocked a punch that was aimed for his head as Fuchi appeared. Fuchi smiled.

"I've fought stronger, you're no where near as powerful as my mother."

Cell laughed as he extended his hands, "You're all talk, just like the Saiyan Prince!"

Fuchi grinned, "That so?" He said not knowing who this "Saiyan Prince" was. He lowered his hands until the elbows were aligned with the center of his chest, "I'm willing to prove that wrong."

Cell grinned as a ki ball formed in his hands, "Masenko!"

Fuchi formed two dark blue ki balls in his hands that had a line of ki like lightning between them, "Electro Death."

"Ha!"

Fuchi threw his hands forward, the two balls flying towards the masenko. The two balls started becoming closer to each other, and then forming one ball the size of the stadium. Cell frowned as he teleported away, his masenko falling short.

Fuchi's Electro Death slammed into the stadium walls and exploded as Fuchi snapped his fingers. He looked up and frowned at the floating Cell, "Your attack would've easily beaten mine. Why'd you dodge?"

Cell chuckled as Gohan, Migoto, and Piccolo gasped, "No."

Cell looked at them before turning back to Fuchi, "I wish to see more of your power. After I absorb you I'll be much stronger."

Fuchi frowned, "Abosrb? That sounds really weird..."

Cell smirked, faintly noticing Krillen's approaching form. Fuchi straightened up, arching his back and throwing back his head. He started screaming loudly, a dark blue aura enveloping him.

"You want power? Then take this!"

He roared, his ki kicking back the tiles and dirt. The tiles even started floating as Fuchi's Dark Blue aura became a white.

"Hogosha Shinpou!" He yelled out once as his msucles bulged and his eyes became stark white.

Cell cupped his chin, "This technique reminds me of the Kaio-Ken, tell me more."

Fuchi growled and crouched low, "You'll learn alright..." He disappeared in a white flash, appearing above Cell with his right hand cocked back, "Through fighting!"

He punched Cell, sending him through the tournament ring and completely destroying it as the debris flew into the air.

Gohan gasped, "That power! Even though Cell is only at his perfect Form and not powered up to his max he would still need to be the strength of a Super Saiyan to be able to push him back! This Fuchi guy sure is strong, I'm glad to have him on our side."

Migoto nodded and grinned, "Yup! GO FUCHI!"

Fuchi turned his eyes and grinned before disappearing again. Cell picked himself up from the rubble and growled, looking at Fuchi as he appeared to his right. Cell sent a kick towards him and Fuchi was sent into the bleachers as Cell flew at him.

Migoto frowned as she scratched her head, "Maybe I shouldn't have distracted him."

Piccolo shrugged as Krillen landed with a bag of senzu beans, "I missed a lot didn't I?"

Gohan nodded, "Yeah. Fuchi's in trouble now. His power stabilizied but Cell's keeps growing stronger. If Fuchi can't power up anymore then he's in trouble."

Piccolo nodded, "That's true but I have a feeling he doesn't even know his true strength right now."

Fuchi groaned in pain as he picked himself up from the bent pile of metal benches. He looked up as Cell started raining punch after punch on him. Fuchi reacted by screaming once, his white ki flaring up and the two disappeared.

Loud collisions were heard as shockwaves bushed back everything around. Krillen put his hand over his eyes and frowned, "I never thought there would be so many powerful people in space! Where did he come from?"

Migoto shrugged, "Well space is huge, its no suprise that there's somebody that strong out there."

Gohan nodded, "Its still amazing. If he has this much power and is holding back, then he would've been able to beat Broly almost easily."

Cell started laughing as he appeared floating in the air above the broken stadium. Fuchi appeared panting as he floated inches above the air, his white ki aura was flickering.

"So, this is the limit to your power? In that case I'll end things now!"

Fuchi took a deep breath, "Don't worry, I still have something up my sleeve."

Fuchi took another deep breathe, _I don't know how I'll be able to use it. The last time I did was because of my planet. If I can make myself use that again I can win. I was strong enough to the point where I could hold her off and destroy the enemies. If I can use that now I'll be able to win!_

Cell poised as he angled himself, "Kame..."

A ball of energy appeared in his hands as he brought them back.

_Think! My planet! My Mother! What was it that made me do that?_

"Hame..."

_Damn it! I can't lose here! _Fuchi turned his head slightly and looked on as the girl Migoto looked at him. Her eyes filled with...worry. Fuchi closed his eyes, opening them as he turned back and stared at Cell with defiant filled eyes.

"Ha!"

Fuchi turned back to her once more, a tear falling from Migoto's eyes. Fuchi's eyes widened as the Kamehameha Wave hit him.

Migoto screamed, "Fuchi!"

Gohan growled, "Damn it! Piccolo why didn't we step in?"

Piccolo lowered his head, almost sadly, "It wasn't our fight. He deserved to fight to the death with Cell. We'll wish him back with the Dragon Balls."

Cell smirked as his beam continued digging through Fuchi and the ground. Then Cell's face confronted into a look of suprise.

"What?"

The beam of ki was slapped aside, crashing into the remaining stadium walls. Migoto froze as she began to cry even more, "Fuchi?"

He became visible from the dust and the enrgy from the beam. He stood up straight, surrounded by a dark gold aura. His black-blue hair was now a blood red that stuck up straight, like Goku's super saiyan hair. His muslces were bigger now and his blue gi had been ripped in places and now barely hung on his right shoulder.

He reached up and pulled the top clothing off and looked up at Cell, "I don't know what this is called. I'm sorry if I can't control myself. I may end this quicker than I wanted."

Cell falted, "You're a saiyan..."

Fuchi cocked his head to the side, "Saiyan? I've heard of one of those, a couple years back one came to my planet and started reaking havic. My mother, after several battles, banished him from our planet."

Cell growled, "You're a Super Saiyan. This fight might be harder than I normally guessed."

Fuchi rolled his shoulders, relaxing his muscles, "I'll end this."

Fuchi disappeared from Cell's sight, leaving him to look around frantically, "Where are you?"

Fuchi reappeared by Gohan and Migoto. He turned his eyes to them, "Anything I should know about this guy? You guys seem to know a lot."

Gohan nodded, "If you plan to incenerate him then you need to get all of his body. As long as he has even one cell in his head he can come back."

Fuchi nodded and turned fully to Migoto, "Wow, this is a fun fight! So how'd you guys beat him last time?"

Migot pointed at Gohan, "He was able to ascend to Super Saiyan level Two and beat him in a power struggle. What you are right now is Super Saiyan level One, you'll need a lot more power to win against this guy."

Fuchi grinned, "That's great! I wonder what would happen if I go all out then use my Hogosha Shinpou?"

Piccolo grabbed his shoulder, "I don't know who you are or what side you're really on but I know that you won't be able to win so easily. And not to mention I want you alive when I question you about your transformation."

Fuchi frowned up at the tall namek, "Gotcha, I accept help when I use my Hogosha Shinpou."

Cell growled, "Stop the chatter!" He opened his palm and, within a second, he started shooting out dozens of ki blasts. Fuchi grinned and shot as many ki blasts back, hitting his and causing small explosions.

Fuchi disappeared again, appearing over Cell with his hands held together over his head. Cell looked up just in time to be slammed to the ground, cracking the earth and sending shrapnel of rocks everywhere.

Fuchi flew forward, enveloped in a golden aura as he punched Cell's face, the rest of his body lurching forward off the ground as his face was implanted in the ground. Fuchi grabbed the outstretched legs and pulled him out, already swinging him around. Once he was just a blur Fuchi let go, letting Cell fly into the air.

Fuchi opened his palms, silver orbs or ki appearing in them, "Solarrrrrr-"

He put his two hands together, the two balls becoming one, "-Beam!"

The silver ki shot out of his hands, becoming a beam that quickly pushed Cell farther into the air, almost screaming in pain. Fuchi canceled his attack and grinned, looking down at his hands, "I've never had this much power,its even more than last time. I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it."

Cell growled, "Curse you!" He flexed his arms and quickly started to power up. Fuchi cocked an eyebrow.

"Hmm, thats concerning." He flexed as well, crouching low and groaning, "Guess I should do the same!"

Cell pulsed as he threw his hands out, done powering up, "I'll end you here!" He flew forward towards Fuchi, taking advantage of Fuchi's powering up.

Fuchi frowned as he saw Cell get closer and closer, _Almost there!_

Migoto gasped as Cell landed several punches on Fuchi. Fuchi screamed in pain as he was sent flying into the ground.

Migoto clenched her fists, her hair flashing between yellow and black. Gohan put a hand on her shoulder, "Calm yourself. You may distract him."

Fuchi soar out of the ground towards Cell. He didn't expect that and was on the receiving end of an elbow to the neck. As Cell flew back Fuchi chased after him. A punch to the stomach, a knee to the head, and then Fuchi threw him towards the ground.

He extened an arm with his hand opened wide towards the recovering Cell, "Solar Finisher!"

A large silver beam shot out of his hand, quickly flying towards him. Cell gasped as the beam hit him, pushing him into the ground.

It continued to push him, until Cell smirked and pushed it away into the air. Fuchi gasped out as Cell disappeared.

"Crap!" Fuchi yelled out as he looked around for Cell. He froze then and sighed, "Darn it. You're behind me aren't you." He turned his head to look over his shoulder, "Ah..." Cell raised a hand towards his back, "Hate when I'm right."

Cell shot a beam, Fuchi dodged to his best abilities but was still hit, leaving a part of his side in the attack. Fuchi cursed as he grabbed at his side, applying ki to stop the bleeding.

Fuchi panted, his aura faltering, "Damn, you're a strong one aren't you. You're not as strong as my mother but you'd put up a decent fight."

Cell smirked, "Mother this Mother that. If your Mother is so strong then where is she?"

Fuchi didn't answer instead Fuchi sighed as he stopped panting, his hair gaining a brighter color, "I really didn't want to use this. Well I only have enough juice for one move." He screamed out, preparing his body for the immense pain he would feel in a second. His aura changed from golden to silver and his red Super Saiyan hair turned darker, "Hogosha Shinpou!"

His aura exploded outwards and he disappeared in a silver flash. He appeared behind Cell, grabbed the two sectiones on his head. He flicked his hands to the side, tearing them off. Cell screamed, grabbing his head as the two sections healed.

Fuchi grinned and jumped back, raising his hands above his head, a large silver ball of ki growing.

Migoto and Gohan gasped, Piccolo refrained from doing so instead his jaw was hanging low, "Th-that looks like the Spirit Ball!"

The orb of ki stopped growing, staying at twenty feet in diameter. He then began to shrink it, making it more dense until it was the size of a cannonball. Fuchi grabbed it in his right arm, pulling it back before thrusting it forward, "Divine Spirit Blast!"

The orb quickly flew forward, hitting Cell in his gut as he turned around. Cell flew back, pushing against the orb. Fuchi smirked as he raised his power, spreading his arms wide. The orb expanded back into its original size, completely covering Cell in the explosion.

Fuchi panted then, falling out of Super Saiyan and Hogosha Shinpou. He smiled as he fell towards the ground, his eyes slowly dropping.

_He isn't dead...not yet. Hey Mother did I do well? Migoto...I wonder if we could have been friends?_

His last sight, before falling asleep for the last time, was a regenerating Cell, a Super Saiyan Gohan, and Migoto screaming in his face as she tried to put a green bean in his mouth.

* * *

><p>Migoto refrained from crying as she put the senzu bean in Fuchi's mouth. But she already knew.<p>

Senzu beans can heal most injuries, but they cannot heal a dead person. From her viewpoint, Fuchi had died painlessly and she hoped that was true.

She turned to see Gohan, in his Super Saiyan Two state effortlessly pounding Cell into the ground.

_He's mine!_

Her hair started floating, her blue aura exploding outwards and became gold as he long hair changed colors as well. Her once long, spiky black hair was now spikier and golden, the hair on her head curving slightly like Mrai Trunks had, the ponytail part becoming spiky and shot upwards slightly.

But she wasn't done. She screamed, her aura growing larger as her hair started growing more, electricty appearing around her golden form. She flexed her arms, the air around her exploding outwards.

Her hair was now spikier, becoming a more golden color. Besides the more power and the electricty around her that was the only difference.

She charged forward, blowing past Gohan and slamming into Cell. Cell gasped in suprise and pain as he was sent flying. Migoto chased after, screaming loudly as her anger got the best of her.

_Cell was our fight! Not his! It's my fault he's dead!_

Cell stopped flying, "You can't beat me! You couldn't do anything to me six years ago!"

Migoto appeared above him, "Guess what!" She slammed her elbow on his chin, watching as he plummeted towards the ground, "People change!" She appeared above him and gave him a kick to the stomach, digging him into the ground. As she stood above him she outstretched her hands, pink orbs growing in them, "And learn from their mistakes! I'm not giving you the chance to hurt anyone else every again!" The ki orbs grew in size and Cell watched in fear, "Hisame Ame!"

The orbs left her hands and hit Cell full on, but it didn't stop after two. She fired shot after shot, firing until she was sure that Cell was gone. She fell out of Super Saiyan Two, turning around to face Gohan's, Piccolo's, and Krillen's perplexed expressions.

Gohan gulped, "You know, that was very anticlimatic. No power struggle, no yell of NOOOO, or anything like that. You just popped in, blasted him into ashes, and walked away. I know he was weak for a Super Saiyan Two but..."

Migoto smiled slightly, "You're just sad that my fight was quicker and easier aren't you."

Gohan sighed and fell out of his Super Saiyan Two state, "Yeah...alright lets get him to the Lookout."

Gohan went to pick Fuchi's prone body up but decied not to when Migoto bent over him to pick him up, "Gohan, I'm going to take him myself. You just start gathering the Dragon Balls. It's my fault he's dead."

Not waiting for an answer she flew away, slower than normal. Gohan nodded and turned to his friends, "Why do I have a feeling this the start of something big?"

* * *

><p><em>Is this heaven?<em>

Fuchi opened his eyes to see a giant red demon sitting behind a desk. He was shifting through a book, pushing his pair of glasses up his nose, "Hmm Fuchi...Fuchi...nope, no Fuchi." The large red demon looked down at me and grinned, "You're not supposed to be dead." He looked up and smiled, laughing heavily, "Seems like I was right! Well Fuchi, I'll be seeing you later."

Fuchi opened his mouth to ask a question when he faded from view, King Yenma nodded, his good mode skyrocketing. Then plummeting hopelessly towards the ground as he saw Cell Jr.

"Like your Father wasn't enough..."

* * *

><p><em>"Fuchi!"<em>

_Fuchi woke up, or at least he thought he did. He tried to open his eyes but all he saw was darkness._

_Migoto? Was that you?_

_"Fuchi!"_

_I haven't heard your voice much but I can recongize yours now._

_"Fuchi!"_

_Hmm, do you want me to wake up? But I'm finally getting some rest! _

"Fuchi you wake up this instant!"

Fuchi's eyes snapped open, only to squint as his vision was filled with light, "Hey look who finally decided to join us."

I coughed and turned my head to see Migoto sitting down with Gohan behind her. He smiled down at him and chuckled, "Welcome back, enjoy your time in the Afterlife?"

I groaned and sat myself up, keeping my eyes on the two, "A...Afterlife? You mean that big red demon?"

Migoto giggle behind her hand, "You mean King Yenma? No, he just decided where you go when you die." She put a hand to her chin, "Thinking about it now, only Gohan, Goten, and I haven't died, well out of all the fighters. Technically Trunks died just his future self. His present self hasn't though." She continued to muse and mumble while Gohan grinned and shook his head.

"Migoto, I think your confusing him. For now just let him rest, besides he has a lot of questions to answer." He patted Fuchi's shoulder and turned around, "But just one warning." He looked over his shoulder and despite not using any ki he scared Fuchi, "Don't get any funny ideas about my sister."

He left the room, leaving a blushing and screaming Migoto to chase after him, "Brother!"

Fuchi laughed, a loud joyful laugh.

_After what happened to my planet, my mother, I thought I'd never laugh again. But in just a day these people got me laughing! _He leaned back in his bed, smiling as he ran a hand through his hair, _But despite Gohan's warning...I think I may get some "funny" ideas about Migoto._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Until next time!<em>**


End file.
